customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jomaribryan/TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS KICKS OFF THE HOLIDAY SEASON WITH BROADCAST PREMIERE OF TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS: THE MOVIE
TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS KICKS OFF THE HOLIDAY SEASON WITH BROADCAST PREMIERE OF TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS: THE MOVIE Movie airs as part of Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon, a special on-air event that promises to be a new holiday family tradition October 18, 2013 - This November, TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS will feature the broadcast premiere of Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie, which will air as part of the Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon. An on-air movie event that is sure to be a new family tradition, the Movie Marathon kicks off with'' Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie'', featuring the director of Shrek Forever After and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! Gunnar Smith and Young Artist Award winner and Leo Award nominee Dalila Bela, also includes encore presentations of premiere favorites, including Frances: A Very Badger Holiday, The Frances Movie, Frances 2, Frances's Big Birthday Party!, Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure, Frances's Magical Christmas, Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie, Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure, Christmas Fun for Frances, Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL, Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas,'' Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!, ''Arthur's Perfect Christmas, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!, Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway, Elmo's Christmas Countdown, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Clifford's Really Big Movie and Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonerheart - The Movie. Program Description for Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie November 27; repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 The Time Warner Cable Kids characters are back in a hilarious new comedy adventure of all-TIME from Universal Pictures and Mike Mitchell, the director of Shrek Forever After and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! Gunnar Smith and Young Artist Award winner and Leo Award nominee Dalila Bela join everyone's favorite badger Frances, this curious 4-year-old boy Caillou, everyone's favorite aardvark Arthur, everyone’s favorite bears the Care Bears, everyone's favorite big red dog Clifford, everyone's favorite monkey Curious George and the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids gang in their funniest new movie for the whole family. After leaving from preschool, a 6-year-old boy named Jason found some tickets to the upcoming theme park called Time Warner Cable Kids Land on the ground. So, while he was watching Time Warner Cable Kids on TV after showing the tickets to his parents (played by Emmy Award and People's Choice Award winner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award and Golden Globe nominee Rob Reiner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award, Golden Globe, Emmy Award and Screen Actors Guild Award winner and People's Choice Award nominee Kate Winslet), he wishes that his Time Warner Cable Kids characters were real, would come to life and talk to him and they did. The next day after they search for the Time Warner Cable Kids Land commerical and they look up at magazine about Time Warner Cable Kids Land, they go on a trip to California, but while they're on their way, the journey goes in seruious and crazy ways, until they got to California. Along the way, Jason met his girlfriend, Molly and falls in love with her. But, will he, Molly and the Time Warner Cable Kids characters get to Time Warner Cable Kids Land in time for the grand opening? Find out in their greatest new movie for all ages. On-air Movies and Specials during Time Warner Cable Kids Movie Marathon *"Frances: A Very Badger Holiday" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"The Frances Movie" - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Frances 2" - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Frances's Big Birthday Party!" - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure" - Premieres on November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Frances's Magical Christmas" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Christmas Fun for Frances" (NEW!) - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL" - Premieres on November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!" - Premieres on November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Arthur's Perfect Christmas" - Premieres November - December 2013 * "Arthur's Missing Pal" - Premieres on November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway" (NEW!) - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Elmo's Christmas Countdown" - Premieres November - December 2013 *"The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" (NEW!) - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Clifford's Really Big Movie" - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 *"Care Bears: A Belly Badge for Wonderheart - The Movie" (NEW!) - Premieres November 27, repeats on November 28, 29 and 30 This Thanksgiving, Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button will also make an appearance on Time Warner Cable Kids' new float in the 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Rolling down the streets of New York City on Thursday, November 28, the new Time Warner Cable Kids float will feature the characters from Time Warner Cable Kids including Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button, Frances, Gloria and Albert, Caillou, Arthur, D.W. and Buster, Cheer Bear and Share Bear from Care Bears, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Curious George, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Grover, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street, Barney, The Wiggles, Dog and Duck from WordWorld, Buddy from Dinosaur Train, Chuck the Dump Truck, The Cat in the Hat, Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red and Woofster, Toopy and Binoo, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack from My Little Pony, Wubbzy, Greg from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Mama Mirabelle, Timmy from Timmy Time, Martha from Martha Speaks, Franklin the Turtle, Deedee, Rooney and Moe from The Doodlebops, Leona from Between the Lions, Angelina Ballerina, Fifi and Fuzz Buzz, Roary the Racing Car, Biscuit, Franny from Franny's Feet, Pinky, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig, Steve the Fire Truck, Max and Ruby, Maryoku from Maryoku Yummy, Sid the Science Kid, Miffy the Bunny, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, Miss Spider, Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue from Pajanimals, Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua from The Backyardigans, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt, Babar and Badou, Poppy Cat, Mike the Knight, DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex from Yo Gabba Gabba!, Justin, Olive and Squidgy, Gofrette, Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sportacus and Stephenie from LazyTown, Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt, B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas, Peppa Pig, Captain Barnacles from Octonauts, Harry from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, WordGirl, Charlie and Lola, Strawberry Shortcake, Olivia, Little Nutbrown Hare and Big Nutbrown Hare from Guess How Much I Love You, Doc McStuffins, Olie, Chloe from Chloe's Closet, Jess, Sammy from Wild Animal Baby Explorers, Raggs, Gapsard and Lisa, Tom from Tree Fu Tom, Peter Rabbit, Henry Hugglemonster, The Fresh Beat Band, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Zuma and Chase from PAW Patrol, Jewel Sparkles from Lalaloopsy, Chica the Chicken, Zou, Peg and Cat, Noddy, Sammy, Sharlene and Wiggy from Sammy's Story Shop and Stella and Sam. Designed and constructed by the magicians at Macy’s Parade Studio, the Time Warner Cable Kids float will be a kids delight complete schoolhouse and house for Time Warner Cable Kids and the gang. The new float joins the Macy’s Parade line-up in celebration of Time Warner Cable Kids. Category:Blog posts